zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Din (goddess)
Din, the Goddess of Power, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is one of the three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule. Din, along with her sisters Nayru and Farore, came down from the heavens and created Hyrule out of the chaos the land formerly was, each contributing her part in the process. Din, the Goddess of Power, formed the terrain of Hyrule. Upon departure, the three goddesses left the Triforce, the essence of their power, in the Sacred Realm. As the goddess of power, Din is closely associated with the Triforce of Power. The spell Din's Fire was named after her. The Oracle of Seasons, Din of Holodrum, is named after the Goddess of Power, as is her descendant who appears in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Din's Pearl, belonging to the Rito people, was also named after her, and said to have once belonged to her. Eldin Province, a province of Hyrule featuring volcanic mountains, is named in her honor. The Light Spirit, Eldin, and its spring were also named after her likeness. In addition, the dragon Eldin is named after the goddess. Her symbol is the Mark of Din. Theory Goddess of the Sand It is speculated that Din is the Goddess of the Sand that the Gerudo worship. Some evidence supporting this theory is that Farore could supposedly be the "Goddess of Wind" spoken of in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Nayru could supposedly be the "Goddess of Time" spoken of in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. (Note, Farore could also be the goddess of time, as Ciela is the spirit of courage and time in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, and Farore is definitely the goddess of courage. Also, the mark of Nayru is on the Isle of Gust in the same game, so she would most likely be the goddess of wind (also, wind tends to be associated with sand). One contradiction, though, is that Lanayru in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, has an abundance of Timeshift Stones. The Arbiter's Grounds in Twilight Princess contain statues resembling the Goddess of Sand, holding flames; fire is often closely associated with Din. She would also be indirectly connected to the Gerudo tribe through Ganondorf's Triforce of Power. However, some contradictions to this theory include Din's Fire being found outside Hyrule Castle, while Nayru's Love is found at the Desert Colossus near the Gerudo's home. Furthermore, the idea that Nayru is the Goddess of Time and Farore is the Goddess of Wind is only speculation. A further refute is that in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Lanayru Desert is named after Nayru and not Din. The region, however, could have just retained the name as it was a cliff and sea area before. Mountain Goddess Some theorize that Din is the Mountain Goddess from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Din is known for creating the earth and its features, which would include mountains. It is possible that, over time, her name faded out of memory and she came to be referred to as the Mountain Goddess. However, the Mountain Goddess has never been mentioned in any games other than Spirit Tracks, by the Gorons or any other race. Also, the eruptions believed to be caused by the Mountain Goddess were in reality caused by Cragma. This may indicate that the Mountain Goddess may not even be real. Non-Canon References ''Hyrule Warriors/''Legends Din's Harp appears as Medli's Level 3 Rito Harp. She also has a Level 4 weapon called Din's Harp + which is a stronger version of her Level 3 weapon. Gallery File:The Wind Waker Golden Goddess Statues Din's Statue (Render).png|Render of Din's Statue holding Din's Pearl from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Din Statue.png|Din's Statue in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker See also * Eldin (Skyward Sword) * Eldin (Twilight Princess) * Farore (goddess) * Nayru (goddess) de:Din_(Göttin) es:Din (deidad) fr:Din_(Déesse) it:Din ja:力の女神ディン pt-br:Din_(Deusa) zh-tw:迪熒(女神) Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters